Blood, Lust and Sewer Water
by Hossyboy
Summary: ... Lotus is a addict and without her drugs she's a goner. Terra is a murderer and wears the scars of a deadly love on her heart. Kitty is a widow but can she be trusted when her sister is a constant reminder of her dead lover? Fey is a mute... by choice. Meeko hides a dangerous secret. Can the boys fix these broken girls? Or will these girls fix them?
1. Prologue

**[the cat in the story pic is Kitty the anthromorphic cat.]**

Prolouge-

Everything's sterile white and cold steel, syringe's and scalpel's lay in neat rows nearby. A small child shivers in the shadows of a large cage. The sounds of footsteps rouse her and twin rubies open to sparkle in the pale hospital like light. Her arms tightened around her knees and a whimpering echoed from her cage.

A heavy steel door swung open and two slim forms entered wearing matching lab coats. The taller of the two strode over to the front of the cage, the shorter sliding over behind him.

"Project Lotus you may step forward." The tall man hissed his eyes hungry and menacing. The girl didnt move and tried to scoot deeper into the shadows.

"Come forward!" The second man snapped, his face reddening. Startled the girl leapt up and on fearful, uncertain feet shuffled into the light. The first man gasped before his lips curled into a wicked smile, showing a row of sharpened teeth.

"She's beautiful." The sickening man cooed, she trembled as his snaky gaze slithered over her skin.

She softly glowed in the bright blinding lights, her red eyes gleaming in a mesmerizing way. Her shell was a creamer white than her skin and the lines were a delicious carmel color. Warm coffee colored spots started at her shoulders thinning out as they trickled up her neck and over her her scalp until they appeared to be freckles stopping just between her eyes. "Albinism, any reason for the choice?"

"She's receptive to the flowers, she just happened to be albino." The shorter man said.

"No, everything happens for a reason." The tall man bit his bottom lip, small beads of blood welled up where his sharp teeth pierced.

"Whatever you say doctor." The short man replied his eyes his eyes giving the doctor a frightened look.

"Yes whatever I say." The scene lurched and the bars dividing her and the doctor melted. Suddenly the room was something from a horror movie. The lamp swung above, the light crossing the room over and over again. The doctors face was twisted and evil, deep shadows slinked across his face as the light moved. His smile was inhuman, showing too much of his horrid teeth. His narrow tounge lashed between them as his clawed hand stretched out to touch her. In horror she tried to escape, but her body refused to move. His hand grew ever closer, she let out a wail, cried then screamed but he wouldn't stop. Then his black nails reached her throat and his long bony fingers encircled her neck.

"You have such a pretty neck." He cooed and his face drew so close to hers she could smell the tang of blood on his breath. His snake like tounge slithered from his mouth to lick her cheek, liquid fire trailing it. "And such beautiful eyes." His free hand reached up towards her face. "I think I'll take one."

"No!" She screamed but he was already sliding his finger into her eye socket.

Lotus screamed and leapt up, her breath came in shallow gasps. Her eyes flew around the room for the doctor, but he was gone, just a memory, a nightmare.

Her breathing echoed back to her in the circular room, her mattress lay in the middle of the cement floor. Vines with white flowers grew on the red brick walls, spreading along the roof as well. Lotus sighed and reached for a nearby flower, she gently shook it and breathed deep when spores like snow fluttered out. After calming down she lifted her mattress and pulled out a small leather book and pencil. Taking a seat once again on her bed she flipped past full pages to a fresh empty one. The sounds of her writing filled the small space, her scale brows pulling together in concentration.

_'It's been two years since we all escaped and I still can't leave the chamber. Terra refuses to travel to far from me and I can tell their having trouble finding food that won't make us sick. All because I can't leave this room, I hate this room, these stupid flowers. I've given myself a week to make amends and enjoy my sisters before I commit seppuku, an honorable suicide. I do this not only to free myself but my sisters as well, none of us will survive like this. I just hope Terra can be the leader they all need, she's still feuding with Kitty and Croc refuses to listen to her. I hope Meeko is making the right choice, staying in a relationship with Croc, its just going to drive Terra and her apart. Personally I do not like Croc, he is cruel and impatient, even with Meeko. But they need his strength if their going to survive. Kitty can do fine on her own for right now but in the end their going to have to band together. I worry but it's not like I can do much.' _Lotus paused to look around the room with a sigh._ 'Terra said they'd be gone for longer than normal which is weird since she's pretty strict about checking on me every two hours at the most. She's quiet ridiculous but nothing I say will stop her. If only I could run through the city with my sisters, play and fight with my sisters. But no, I can only sit and wait for them to return, return with shallow cheeks and hungry bellies._

_-Lotus.'_


	2. In The Beginning

Chapter 1-

Deep in the dirty sewers of New York sickly rats scrounge for dirty scraps, rotten teeth bared at each other. The sounds of their squeals and scurrying feet hidden by the constant gurgle of water passing beneath the subway system.

Tucked behind hidden doors rests an unusually quiet home. Behind a rust sliding door, candles smoke from recent use. The faintly clam scented smoke curls into a messy living room where a Xbox controller vibrates, calling out to its owner. To the left a computer screen flashes an update to an empty chair, past that in the garage a freshly polished motorcycle stands alone. Grease spots lead to the rooms where a meditation mat sits empty and slightly warm.

Faint grunts echoed from a gym down the hall, strange creatures resembling anthromorphic turtles spar in fluid and repetitive motions.

"Tighten your stance Donatello." Grumbles a slowly pacing rat his eyes smoothly following their movements. "This a task of memory and flexibility Raphael, do not strike randomly." The rat commanded in his sagely voice. "Michelangelo stay focused!" The elder snapped and whacked the young turtle across the knees. A few more moments passed and the rat stilled and collected himself. "Halt." Instantly the turtles froze, four pairs of curious eyes turned to their master. "Knell."

"Yes master." They echoed him and sunk to their knees before him. Their masters eyes swept over the turtles bowed head before he breathed out and let his shoulders slump slightly.

"Michelangelo, you are the gentle wind of the morning, lifting your brothers with your charisma and character. But like the wind you are also unfocused and easily become divided and unable to become whole once more." Splinter said as he gestured with his hands, an unseeable object slowly being torn apart.

"Donatello, my son you are the sapling, bendable and full of potential, as well as strong enough for your brothers to lean upon. But you are also unequal and whole you maybe forgiving to one element you are to harsh on the other." As if to give an example the rat slams one hand down on the other, shattering it theoretically.

"My son Raphael, you are a bright fire. You are passionate and protective, loyal. But you are too unpredictable like fire, you become so angry and destructive you lose sight of your inner peace and are easily extinguished." As Splinter speaks he moves his arms in a beautiful artistic manner, mimicking a flame. Until suddenly the rat slams his hands together showing a collapse of the fire. "Leo you are flowing water, you can make a path anywhere for your bothers to travel upon, no matter the force you face. But you also do not realize your destructive nature until it is to late." Splinter sighed before continuing. "You all have fine attributes and flaws, you all have the capabilities of great leaders. Leonardo though is your leader because he is a little like each of you. Leonardo you have a temper like Raphael, your intelligent like Donatello, and you can see the good in the situation like Michelangelo. You must sacrifice for your brothers as their leader, take their burdens as your own as well." Splinter watched Leonardo with eyebrow raised.

"I understand master." Leonardo answered.

"I have told you all this because Leonardo is no longer just your leader, but your Master as well." Splinter smiled at the surprised faces. "You may stand Leonardo."

"Master I am not ready, I-" Leo stuttered as he slowly stood.

"Did you not say that you were prepared to take the burden of true leadership?" Splinter questioned.

"We'll yes but-" Leonardo stopped his rant when a sea green hand grasped his . And he looked to see his youngest brother smiling reassuringly at him. Swallowing his next words at the sight he straightened and looked Splinter in the eye.

"I accept father." Leo said determinedly.

"Good." The old rat smiled at his sons. "You may all stand now."

"So..." Mikey drew out. "What happens now?" The youngest suddenly stiffened. "Your not leaving, are you?!" Instantly Splinter began to laugh, his free hand coming to rest on his covered side.

"No, but it is no longer my duty or my fate, I would only hinder your growth from here." He smiled again. "But I'm still your father and I shall continue to guide you in such a manner." A moment of silence passed and Mikey glanced around at the awkward stiffness of his brothers. Smiling he thought of a perfect way to lighten the mood.

"Daddy!" Mikey then hoped into Splinters surprised arms, the pair stumbled back before Leonardo and Raph stabilized their father. The family instantly began to laugh as Splinter dropped Mike on the ground. "Dad." Mikey groaned and rolled over to stand up.

"Come on Mikey." Don laughed and pulled the youngest to his feet.

"Um goodnight father." Leo said before following his brothers out. Once outside he was instantly jumped.

"Congrats dude!" Mikey pulled Leo into a bro hug before releasing him. Donnie smiled at the display before clapping Leo on the shoulder.

"Congratulations Leo." Donnie said and let his hand fall back to his side, a second of silence and the two youngest turned to look expectantly at Raph who stood a few steps away. Startled Raph looked away in embarrassment, and rubbed the back of his neck roughly.

"Ya, whoop and all that stuff." Raph muttered, Leo only smiled, knowing that was a pretty good try from Raph.

"Thanks guys." Leo chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Sooo..." Mikey said a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What do you say about us celebrating by going out, Leader?" Mikey teased, getting the reaction he favored Mikey grinned. Leo's cheeks flushed and he seemed to stumbled with his words.

"Y-yea sure." He stuttered and tried to calm himself. "But we can't stay out to long!" He called out to his brothers who were already in motion.

"See Leo your a natural!" Mikey called over his shoulder before disappearing into the sewer.

XxXxXxX

"This had better be damn good." Terra hissed as she leapt to the next roof, Meeko and Fey hot on her heels.

"Its blow your mind good." Kitty purred and raced across the roof before leaping to the next. The trio following without fear or hesitation. "Here." Kitty said suddenly stopping at the lip of a rooftop, Terra slowed to a stop next to her and peered into the alley below.

"There's nothing here!" Terra snapped. "What the hell's so great about an alley!" Terra paced as her temper boiled over. "You distracted us from our hunt to look at an alley?!" The black anthromorphic iguana slid to a stop, asphalt flying away beneath her clawed feet. "What if Lotus needs us, what if she's hurt, it's already been an hour and a half!"

"Terra it's ok, she's safe." Meeko whispered, the carmel colored rabbit always became shy when Terra got like this.

"You can't be patient for a second can you." Kitty chuckled, her infamous smirk curling her lips.

"Not with you cat." Terra snapped.

"Only with your girlfriend Lotus?" Kitty jabbed.

"Watch your mouth you backstabbing, two-faced bitch." Terra snarled, her eyes alive with a burning anger.

"I don't obey you." Kitty hissed in return. "Remember, I left your little family after you almost killed me." Kitty's eyes filled with hate and Terra flinched, before she bared her teeth. "You slut, you deserved to die." Terra snarled.

"I'm not the one who murdered him."

"I'm not a murderer!" Terra screamed and punched Kitty, knocking her on her ass.

Fey's hand was like a steel clamp, crushing Terra's wrist and snapping the iguana from her anger. The snow leopard hissed in annoyance, her eyes speaking to Terra without words. Kitty rubbed her lower jaw, a sudden movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"Whatever." Terra snapped and yanked her arm free.

"Get down!" Kitty whispered and yanked both girls down to the rooftop, Meeko following obediently. "Look!" Kitty sat up to peek over the lip to the next rooftop, Terra, Fey, and Meeko quietly followed. Across the alley on the roof of some building walked four forms.

"They look like Lotus!" Meeko whispered loudly. "I thought you said we were the only ones Terra!"

"We were!" She hissed in reply. The girls watched as the anthro turtles climbed silently down the fire escapes into the alley below. As soon as they hoped a fence in the alley Terra was up and climbing down the fire escapes in pursuit. The others followed with little protest, once in the alley Terra snuck over to the fence. Slowly she stood on a trash can and peered over the fence. A brightly colored van with a turtle head on top rested in the small space. Terra motioned it was safe and jumped over the fence. They all peered into the van, too their disappointment it was empty.

"Where could they have gone?!" Kitty hissed and stalked angrily around the truck.

"Maybe here!" Meeko chirped drawing all of their attention. Fey ducked down and followed Meeko's gaze. Laying on her belly she shuffled over to the manhole cover.

"What is it?" Terra asked as she ducked down to look, Kitty following. Grunting Fey pulled the cover off and scooted it out of the way, without answering she slipped into the sewers.

"Fey thinks they went this way too." Meeko giggled before sliding in herself.

"Wait!" Terra called but they were already gone.

"Eww." Kitty said before she also followed the two down. Growling in frustration Terra climbed in and pulled the cover back in place, once finished she dropped down onto the cement.

"Ugh it smells awful!" Kitty groaned.

"Whatever." Terra hissed and shoved past the cat. Breaking into a jog she quickly caught up to her sisters. The sounds of laughter echoing from up ahead of them. "Get you weapons ready." Terra whispered and pulled out her dagger and bladed chain whip, to ensure it didn't make noise she let it hang over the murky water. Fey notched a arrow onto her bow, prepared to let it fly. Meeko brandished her naginata and Kitty pulled two throwing knifes from her satchel. The group creeped ahead until the turtles came into sight. She motioned for the girls to attack but suddenly the turtles whirled around and pounced.

XxXxXxX

Terra blinked several times before her eyes adjusted to the light overhead. Shapes became colors and people, a rat was leaned over Fey, his hand stroked his beard in thought. Four turtles conversed quietly behind him, Kitty and Meko lay on her right. She tried to move her arms but her scratchy binding was tight and unmoving. She froze when a dark shadow fell over her, she glared up at the turtle with blue and brown wrappings.

"Who are you?" He asked, crouching to hear.

"Your pimp, bitch." She snapped, inwardly smiling as she realized they hadn't tied her tail down. She heard giggling and blue glared down at her.

"Ok maybe you don't understand." The turtle drew his sword and placed the cool steel above her throat. "I'm Leo and you are?"

"An iguana." Her tail wrapped around the turtles ankle before she jerked it out from beneath him. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud before two sets of hands restrained her tail. The turtle named Leo pushed himself up and grabbed a large weight before tying her tail to it.

"Terra?" Terra fought her bindings at the sound of Meeko's voice. Meeko would tell them anything under pressure, she had to get them out of here. Terra watched in dread as Leo walked over to her innocent sister.

"Leave her be!" Terra snarled and yanked at the ropes around her wrists. The turtle ignored her and crouched next to the bunny.

Meeko trembled in fear as she suddenly realized where they were. The turtle before her smiled charmingly down at her, and she forced one in return.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Meeko." She meeped, her long slim ears trembling.

"Hey it's ok, I just want some answers and then well set you and all your friends free." Meeko just nodded in understanding.

"My name is Leo, where are you from?"

"I don't know." Meeko said. "Can you untie me?" Leo sighed at her begging eyes before he helped her into sitting position. He then untied her hands but left her legs bound. "Thank you." Meeko whispered as she gentle rubbed her wrists.

"Okay, now it's your turn." Leo said. "Why are you like this?" He gestured to her humanoid body shape.

"Um I don't really know, scientist hurt us." Meeko whimpered at the memory.

"Stop it!" Terra snarled and rolled onto her stomach and began to pathetically leapt for Leo. Raph instantly stepped on her back to keep the inky black iguana in place. "Leave her alone!"

"Calm down chick!" Raph said as he crouched down, his face even with hers.

"Go to hell." She growled before she spit at his face. Raph pulled away in disgust before he slammed her head down on the floor so she couldn't move to spit again.

"Hey look at me it's okay." Leo calmly said to Meeko. "Where have you been living?" Leo asked and pulled Meeko's hand between both of his in a comforting gesture. Meeko opened her mouth to speak but instead she began to hiccup, tears welling in her eyes. "Hey, it's okay, shhh." Leo petted her hand and wiped away her tears.

"We've b-been li-iving in the-e sewers." Meeko choked out between hiccups.

"Good, good." Leo smiled and continued to pet her hand. "Are their anymore of you?"

"No Meeko!" Terra screeched before Raph slammed her mouth closed.

"Raphael, don't be so ruff with the woman!" Splinter snapped and shuffled over to Terra, he lifted her into a siting position, forcing Raph to remove his feet. Terra warily glared at the elderly rat, she didn't miss how all the turtles stiffened when she looked at him. "Leo you may continue." Splinter said and sat next to Terra. Nodding Leo slowly turned back to Meeko, before he could ask another question he heard Terra begin speaking.

"Meeko don't-" Terra howled in pain as Splinters staff fell into her tail.

"Whoops, forgive me." Splinter said and laid the staff over his folded legs. Terra glared from her spot next to him, again she fought her bindings to no avail.

"Ok, Meeko are their more of you?" Leo asked a friendly smile on his face.

"Yes." Meeko whispered tears brimming her bottom eyelids.

"Hey don't cry." Leo cooed and stroked her arm.

"No more!" Meeko wailed, suddenly break into a sob.

"Nice going Leo." Raph snapped and crossed his arms with a snort.

"Like you could do any better!" Leo snapped back as he tried to calm Meeko.

"Ya I could!" Raph suddenly grabbed the snow leopard and violently began to shake her awake. Fey's inky black eyes flew open and she snarled at her attacker. Raph stopped shaking her but didn't set her down.

"Ok I'm going to give you three seconds to answer me or I'll slam your head into that wall." Raph growled. "How many more of you are there?" Fey stared at him in a bored manner. Terra suddenly began to laugh and Raph glared over his shoulder at her.

"Idiot Fey can't talk." Terra growled her golden eyes returning all of Raph's burning anger.

"Well you can!" Raph hissed, dropping Fey he turned and reached for Terra.

"Enough!" Everyone turned to see a pissed Kitty standing above her torn bindings. "Okay assholes, let them go and I'll tell you everything." Kitty hissed and placed her hands on her slim narrow hips, her tail swaying saucily behind her. "I'm sure your just as curious of us as we are of you, but this is definitely not the way to go about it." Kitty purred with a cocky smirk. "I'm sure just like Terra and the girls you believe your all a family, so I'm guessing you are the 'father'." Kitty said pointing a slender finger at Splinter. "And your the eldest." She said confidently pointing at Leo. "Cut Meeko's ropes, she's a lover not a fighter."

"And why should we listen to you?!" Raph growled, crossing his muscular arms.

"You don't have to because I was talking to him." Kitty said gesturing again to Leo. Leo seemed to think it over before he reached down and cut Meeko's ropes. Instantly the rabbit pulled her knees up to her chin, eyes wide with fear. "Ok good, now cut Fey's legs free and Meeko will help Terra get out."

"No." Leo said and stood defiantly before her. "I won't answers now." Kitty stared him down for a moment before she sighed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where are you from?"

"We are lab rats, genetically enhanced into anthromorphic animals, I don't know where the lab was so that's the best Icahn give you."

"Ok, how many are you?"

"Technically six."

"Where are the other two?" Before Kitty even opened her mouth Terra interrupted them.

"Kitty if you tell them I'll kill you, and this time no one will stop me." Terra snarled her eyes liquid fire. Kitty stared emotionless at her before she sauntered over and suddenly drew a knife from the ornately woven ribbon and wire choker. The necklace stretched from her chin, down her slender neck to her collarbone, spikes poking out the back for protection. Kitty purred as she pressed the cold steel to Terra's throat.

"Hey stop-" Donnie began but Kitty gave him a warning by drawing blood from the iguana, the beads of crimson bright on her dark scales. Slowly she turned back to the somber faced Terra, a wicked smile slinking along her face.

"I could kill you right now and then what would she do?" Kitty squatted in front of the iguana before continuing. "You supposed to keep her safe but right now she plans her own death to save Fey, Meeko and you, because you won't give her space. She lives in a fucking bubble for Christ sake and you like it that way!" Kitty's knife slid down to Terra's collarbone. "Why don't you ever learn, your a murderer." Kitty hissed the last word with a smirk. "You killed Mar and know your going to kill Lotus, Face it!" Kitty screamed suddenly losing her sadistic composer. For an instant the stared each other in the eyes before Terra head butted her so hard the whites of her eyes showed.

"Stop it Terra!" Meeko's soft arms wrapped around Terra, the young rabbits sobs muffled by her sisters back. The turtles couldn't help but watch the scene unravel, shocked at the tattered and broken people before them. Stumbling upwards Kitty spit blood and wiped the crimson from her lips.

"You bitch." The cat hissed, and slapped the the snow leopard came to life wriggling and yanking at her bindings. "I should go straight to the chamber and kill her, put her out of her misery." Terra leapt forward, her jaws snapping but she fell just short of Kitty's face, Meeko falling with her. "I should do it so you can be punished for Mar, know that murder had a cost." Kitty stood and headed for the door.

"Please no Kitty!" Terra suddenly sobbed causing Meeko to burst into tears. "Kill me not her!" Terra cried. Kitty ignored her and walked through the doorway leading from the gym.

"Hold on just a minute!" A green hand wrapped around Kitty's cream furred arm.

XxXxXxX

Lotus sat crossed legged on her mattress, a freshly bloomed flower in her hands. She rolled it around in her palms, the moist softness ticklish on her stark white hands. A metallic groan pulled her from the depressing abyss she'd been swimming in. Flower forgotten Lotus leapt up and raced over to the door, her sisters had been gone so long she thought of trying to go look for them. As the vault like door began to open she pulled on it from her end as well. Once it was half way open she stopped and began walking around the door. She stumbled back in shock as she almost ran right into someone, back stepping she glanced up and gasped. She hadn't seen Kitty in a year, she always asked Meeko how she was but only when Terra wasn't paying attention. And here standing before her was Kitty in all her beautiful glory, hips cocked to one side with graceful hands resting on them. Skyhigh legs, short creamy fur, slim blue eyes, and cocky and confident attitude.

"I came here to kill you." Kitty said her face withdrawn and emotionless. "I wanted to watch Terra break at the sight of your mutilated body, I wanted to watch all the joy drain from her eyes."

"To hurt her like she hurt you." Lotus spoke for the cat, unflinching.

"Yes."

"You know I'm going to kill myself."

"How can you tell?"

"Your crying." Lotus whispered before she rushed into Kitty's arms, the throwing knifes clattering to the floor.

"I missed you." Kitty sobbed and nuzzled into Lotus's neck. "You remind me so much of him."

"I know, that's why you had to leave."

"I didn't want too, but Terra was going to... and looking at you-"

"I know." Lotus whispered as she stroked Kitty's left ear. "I forgave you the night you left."

"Umm sorry to break up this but from what you said, shouldn't we close the door." Lotus jumped in surprise at the masculine voice, her eyes widening at the two turtles in the doorway.

"Oh ya." Kitty mewed and began shutting it, Leo and Donnie stepped out of the way and stared at Lotus. "I'm glad we didn't bring Mikey, he would have flipped about her." Donnie whispered to Leo, his older brother giving him a small smile.

"Who are they?" Lotus breathed her eyes wide with awe as Kitty walked to her side.

"I'm Leo and this is my brother Donnie."

"Leo and Donnie." Lotus breathed as if she was speaking a new language. To two the brothers blushed, her breathy voice and her strange alluring eyes strangely sexy.

"Uhh umm well..." Donnie stuttered and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Leo also embarrassed, suddenly becoming interested in the rooms walls turning to hide his pink cheeks. Lotus eye suddenly lit up at Donnie's stutter, a smile splitting her face.

"Are you like Fey?" Lotus said suddenly stepping into Donnie's personal bubble. "Can you not speak?" "Cause I think it's nice that she's not alone, before she learned to understand us she used to read our body language."

"N-no I can speak!" Donnie choked out.

"Oh that's cool too." Lotus smiled.

"Hey hun." Kitty said as she took Lotus's hand in her own. "Terra is going crazy with worry and the turtles wanted to meet you but we're going to have to leave now."

"Wait where is Terra? Are Fey and Meeko safe?"

"You know how Terra is she wouldn't let nice Leo and Donnie to meet you sooo, we tied her up." Lotus laughed but then grew apologetic. "Excuse her she's just really protective." Lotus blushed as she apologized to the brothers.

"Umm Lotus do you mind if I take a flower, Kitty explained your condition and I like to do some reaserch." Donnie said pointing at a nearby flower, glowing with its unnatural radiance.

"Oh well sure." Lotus said and plucked a the flower he looked at, instantly the glow of the flower died away.

"So these flowers are your only light?" Lotus just nodded as Don slipped the flower into a plastic bag.

"Must hurt your eyes when you step into the daylight." Leo said as he glanced around the room.

"I've never seen it." Lotus giggled at the sudden change in Leo's expression.

"Why?" Leo said amazed into whispering.

"Because she can't breathe without the flower Leo, Kitty said that." Don sighed.

"No Kitty said she can leave for short periods of time." Leo confirmed with a nod from Kitty.

"I'm not allowed to leave the chamber because of Terra." Lotus silenced the argument. "She says if anything happened and I got trapped I would die so its off limits."

"Okay boys its time to go, the flowers are kicking in." Kitty purred and began opening the heavy vault like door. Donnie loudly sneezed and gave Lotus an apologetic look. She smiled as they all climb out they waved goodbye as the door closed, their hands disappearing into another world, leaving her in this lonely glow. Her face morphed as the door clicked to assure it was sealed, her smile vanished and tears steamed quietly down her face, falling to their tragic deaths on the cold cement.

"Why did you leave me Mar?" Lotus's voice wasn't her own, this voice was hollow and dying. "Dying like an idiot." Lotus sank to her knees, face in her hands and began to wail. The poisonous sound bouncing back at her off the walls, mocking her.

XxXxXxX

**Well I hope you enjoyed, please review. Ten reviews for two chapters would be nice. Lol**


	3. Midnights Veil

Chapter 2-

"Your a sorry bunch of Assholes." "Rot in hell you green bastards!" "That bitch of a cat is going to slit your throats the moment the situation turns in her favor!" "I don't care if your brothers went with her she is going to murder my _SISTER_!" Terra sceamed before she fell back against the wall in exhaustion, her breath coming in ragged gasps. Fey napped at the screaming iguanas side, used to her angry out bursts.

"Da ya tink she's done?" Raph whispered.

"I don't know dude but I never thought I could find someone who could match you attitude, this chicks crazy." Mikey whispered in awe.

"Crazy bitch been screamin for a good hour, give mea a fuckin headache." Raph growled and rubbed his aching temples. "Not only dat but she scared da bunny and couldn't give two shits, ya saw how Splinter had ta carry hur out." Mikey opened his mouth to add in but was cut off by the sound of brick grinding on cement.

"We're back." Leo called, a trio of footsteps heading for the gym. Mikey flinched as Terra returned to the living and shakily lifted her head. Kitty led Leo and Donnie into the Gym, the cats eyes instantly fell on Terra.

"What have you done?" The iguanas voice was horse from her screaming rant. "She didn't do anything!" Terra choked out, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. Suddenly Fey was awake as well her eyes and ears trained on Kitty, giving the cat her undivided attention.

"Nothing-" Leo began but was sharply cut off by Kitty's clawed hand. Her icy blue eyes warned him to stay out of the odd fight between her and Terra.

Once Kitty was sure Leo would stay quiet she turned back to Terra and trained her frosty glare on her ex-sister. With all her catty grace Kitty sauntered over to her, hips swaying with each step. But instead of crouching in front of Terra she stopped at Fey and began to cut the ropes.

"Lotus is fine, she misses me." Kitty sighed and with her eyes full of sorrow she turned to look at Terra as she cut the last binding. "Let me visit her... Please Terra."

"No." The iguana didn't even hesitate.

"Can you try not being so selfish?!" Kitty suddenly yowled in anger, "Can you even see past your own nose?!"

"Kitty you'll be the death of her." Terra snarled. "You know her connection with Mar was beyond strong, she felt what he felt for you!" Terra's whole body began to tremble with anger. "Every time she looks at you she relives his memories!"

"And you don't think it's painful for me?!" Kitty snapped. "I see him every time I look at her!"

"So do I but at least I didn't abandon her!" Terra snarled.

"Abandon?!" Kitty screeched in disbelief. Fey just watched as silent as ever, her eyes forbiding. "You chased me out!" Kitty hissed in return.

"You-." Terra began.

"Stop!" Meeko cried from the entrance, stealing everyone's attention. "Please stop, Lotus wouldn't want you to fight." Meeko slipped back to her quiet demeanor at the sudden stage fright she felt. "You both can only think about getting over you own pain and licking your own wounds but neither of you could compare to the pain Lotus felt." She wrung her paws for a moment before she continued a little bolder. "Terra you tried to make up for his death by vowing to never let harm come to Lotus and you Kitty you left and learned to mingle with humans without getting caught. You both found ways to deal with the pain but what about Lotus?" No one made any noise or motion against her to shocked to hear her stand up for her point, Splinter have her shoulder a gentle squeeze to encourage her. "She sits alone for hours on end in a dark depressing world. She probably relives everything alone over and over again. Yet she smiles and encourages us, Lotus has been supporting us since we were little. But I think she's going to give way soon, what little life remained in her eyes after Mar's death is fading rapidly. Who's going to be there to support her? Please if you can't do it for Mar than do it do Lotus, get along fit her." A silence stretched out between them as the two girls tried to swallow the painful truth Merko had just dished out.

"Hold up, hold up, who da hell is this Mar guy?" Raph said irritation written on his face. Grim eyes turned to the turtles before Terra broke the silence with a blank look.

"Lotus's twin brother." Another long silence thickened the air in the room. "My love." Terra's eyes flickered to Kitty before she became ridiculously interested in her bound hands. "Kitty's lover." The air suddenly grew so tense that Mikey felt the urge to gag.

"What um happend to him?" Leo said uncomfortable in the tense silence.

"I murderer him." Terra whispered her gaze captured Leo's and never flattered. "With my own bare hands." Leo would give anything to have the tense silence back, the tension so thick now it hummed like a live wire exposed all around them. "Kitty please cut me lose." Terra suddenly begged and lifted her arms for better access. Without a word Kitty cut all of Terra's bindings, and without a thank you she stood and stormed from the turtles home. Fey placed a firm hand on Kitty's shoulder before she to left, the snow leopard left with an exhausted Meeko clinging to her back. Splinter turned his gaze from the closing door to his sons and Kitty.

"The most beautiful flowers bloom in the rarest places." With that he turned back and headed for his study.

"Um Kitty if you'd like I can tell you a few things about the flower from my lab." Donnie said the first to get over the shock of the drama.

"Yes that would be nice, Donnie." Kitty gave the turtle a smile for his attempt, but it didn't really reach her eyes. "Let's go." She said and stood.

XxXxXxX

Lotus wove through the sewer system like she had been doing it her whole life. She didnt know what she was looking for or why she was so excited and nervous all at the same time. Finally she rounded the corner and found Kitty sitting on some wooden boxes, her erotic eyes sliding from her nails to Lotus.

"Mar." Kitty purred low and huskily, a small smile pulling at her lips that against her will Lotus found sexy. Lotus wanted to scream but knew this body would never comply to her wishes. Because this was a memory, a horrible memory of her living agony. A memory not even her own, all lived through the eyes of her beloved twin brother.

"Kitty." She said with a voice so much like her own but deeper. Kitty didnt even pause as she leapt into a make out session with Lotus, and Lotus found herself unwillingly reacting to it. After a minute she pulled away for air and they stood in each others arms.

"Mar?" Kitty asked and Lotus felt tears welling up at his quickly the end was coming. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, I'll always love you." Lotus whispered with raw emotion that she was sickened by.

"I wish we didn't have to hide this." Kitty whispered and pulled Lotus close.

"We don't, I'm going to tell her." Lotus said with all the confidence she had never been graced with. "I mean she'll understand, it's not like we can help who we fall for." Lotus began to sob inwardly as she pulled Kitty close, she couldn't save Mar, no matter how many times she relived it, she could never save him.

Cold black fingers wrapped around her neck and she saw Kitty's face morph from love to horror before the image violently blurred and suddenly she was on the floor looking up at Terra. Terra's face was scrunched in mixture of anger and despair, cool tears fell from her eyes onto Lotus's cheeks.

"I loved you with all my heart you bastard." Tera sobbed and between the spots of black in her vision Lotus could she Kitty trying to tear Terra off, her claws tearing up the iguanas ebony back. And then slowly the world gave way and she could only think, I truly loved you Kitty.

The screech of steel yanked Lotus from the cold deadly lake of her dreams. Her vision slowly came to her and she saw the familiar sight of vines that was her roof. Groggily she sat up and looked over to the dark shape closing her door.

"Terra?" Lotus questioned, a moment later she gasped as she was tackled onto the bare bed. She was still a moment before she could feel the silent sobs racking Terra's body, she was trying to hide them.

Lotus smiled at her big sister and pulled her into a tight hug. She shushed the iguana until Terra no longer shook or trembled.

"It's okay." Lotus cooed and ran her hand over Terra's head spines, beginning between her eyes, traveling over her skull, down her neck and grew taller at her shoulders. Terra suddenly pulled away and wiped her eyes harshly, she then fixed the brown tattered tied halter top and loin cloth if Lotus remembered correctly made from two brown purses. Terra then fixed the ribbons of looped, mismatched cloth that she wore from her neck. These long circles covered her breast and then at her hips flowed behind her to loop under her tail to keep it in place, nothing else.

"Dose it hurt to be around me?" Terra asked once she finished picking at the two of them.

"No." Lotus didnt even hesitate amazing the iguana, Terra stared at he in shock. "This is about Mar isn't it?" Lotus said with a sad smile, Terra could do nothing but nod.

"Do you hate it here?"

"Yes." Again Lotus didn't hesitate throwing Terra off guard once more.

"Would you like some freedom?" Terra whispered intently focused on her hands. But this time Lotus didn't answer and Terra quickly looked up. Lotus was crying silently with a smile on her face.

"Y-yes." She choked out and placed her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?!" Terra asked alarmed her hands flying to Lotus's shoulders.

"That's all I've ever wanted!" Lotus sobbed and pulled Terra into a hug. "Will you really let me?"

"Y-yes." It was Terra's turn to stutter. "But no more crying!" Terra smiled and wiped Lotus's tears away.

XxXxXxX

"So what does that all mean?" Kitty said to the olive green turtle rapidly typing into his large computer.

"It means I can do it." Donnie barely replied, his attention sucked into the computer screen. Kitty stood next to him for a moment and let his words register.

"Really?!" She shouted a rare genuine smile cutting her face in half. With a purr she placed a small sweet kiss on the top of his bald head. Mid sentence he flattered and typed random keys, his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"I can't if you keep distracting me!" Donnie said, his green skin reddening. "Go hang out with the guys or something."

"Okay I'll give the genius space to work the miracle." Kitty teased and headed for the door, the comment made Don roll his eyes.

Kitty entered the living room where Mikey was playing video games. Her sharp heels clicked on the concrete as she strolled over to the couch, with a huff she flopped down on the couch. She stared for a moment at the screen before she bent to pick up a controller on the ground for herself.

"What is this thing?" Kitty mewed at the sight of the controller.

"Ah a controller?" Mikey gave her a 'your cracra' look before turning back to the screen.

A few minutes later Kitty sashayed out of the living room and followed the sounds of a workout. She found herself back at the gym from before where Raph was beating a punching bag mercifully. Instantly Kitty turned on her heel and strode away, she knew her and hothead would not get along. She searched for the other turtle and found him meditating on a mat.

"What are you doing?" Kitty purred and crouched next to him her eyes scrolling over him leisurely.

"Meditating." Leo said without opening his eyes.

"What's that?" Kitty shot back instantly.

"Focusing your mind to regain control of your emotions, at least that's one use." Leo answered calmly and still did not look at her. Instantly Kitty felt unfamiliar bored creeping into her mind.

"Yep that's boring." She said with a sigh and stood, she sexily pranced down stairs and looked around for the old rat. She noticed a closed iron door and instantly headed for it. Slowly she pulled it open and peered inside, before her eyes could adjust a voice emitted from the dim dark.

"Hello Miss Kitty." Surprised she jumped, the scruff on the back of her neck standing at attention. Reaching up she smoothed her fur before pulling the door open wide enough to slip through, she then pulled it closed behind her. Turning she took in the room, dim candles lined the wall and his desk. Book shelves took up any empty wall space, filled with knick knacks and ancient asking she sat at the side of his table and peered over his shoulder to see his work.

"Most sit before my table on the place mats." Splinter said without looking and continued to write in the Chinese characters.

"That's nice." Kitty said glancing over at the place mats before turning back to his writing.

"That was a hint for you to sit on one." He said without breaking concentration.

"I know." She said, never moving. Splinter chuckled and twitched his whiskers in disapproval.

"Your a stubborn character in your own way, but it seems that is how almost all your sisters are." Splinter chuckled again his feather making small, short hissing sounds as he continued his work.

"Some more then others." Kitty rolled her eyes and couldn't help but truly smile when the rat chuckled at her expression. "You know your not so bad for an old rat." Kitty grined as she teased Splinter, his expression remained concentrated even with her banter.

"I know." Splinter kept his voice even but the corners of his lips turned up in a small smile. Kitty's laughter was like chimes in a weak wind, calming yet sharp and to the point.

"Good one." Kitty said as her laughter faded from her mouth.

"I know." Splinter smiled and she returned it. For some reason it annoyed Kitty knowing that Splinter had not looked once at her since entering.

"What are you writing?" Kitty said to keep silence at bay, she hated silence.

"The story of my sons, from their birth to now." Splinter said and removed his eyes from the book only to dip his quill in ink before returning his eyes to the paper.

"Will you be writing my sisters in it?" Kitty asked, watching him with his cute brows drawn together.

"Yes." Splinter said and still did not look at her.

"And what about me?" Kitty asked boldly. Splinters eyes slipped from the pages to her and she felt like she just swallowed her tongue. His amber gaze was one of analysis and she felt as if his eyes could see right through her.

"It matters how long your willing to stay." Splinter said, his quill hovering above the page. Kitty stared deep into those pools of glassy copper and didn't see an old rat but an honorable man. His gaze drew something out she had buried deep inside so long ago she'd forgotten the name.

"For however long it takes." Kitty suddenly wasn't talking of story's anymore.

"Is it that important to you?" Splinter asked and from the corner of her eye she saw a black drip fall from his quill. The tear of ink splattered on the page, forever marking it.

"Yes." A silence passed where see watched the colors in his eyes swirl, swell and ebb like the tide during sunset.

"We'll then yes I'll write of you." The spell over her was broken as his eyes returned to the page, his tone defusing the situation. She inhaled sharply, her lungs hungry from lack of air.

"Good, good." She whispered.

XxXxXxX

Donatello scrolled down the page of information his computer had created. Reaching the he began to type orders into the old computer. Finished he stood and strode over to his small chemical lab and shook the vile of grey bubbling liquid over the flame. Don glanced over to the flower he had dissected, small pins held petals and other parts of the plants in place. Hours had passed since Kitty left him alone in the lab and he had discovered something deadly about the plant soon after she left. He still couldn't figure out why scientist would want to make an animal dependent on the flowers. Once he got Lotus into the lab he could start running test to figure it out.

"Pizza!" Don heard Mikey shout from the living room, standing up he stretched with a groan. He just had to wait for the liquid in the test tube to evaporate and then he really could set to work. Don's olive green feet made quiet slapping sounds on the cold concrete floor. He rounded the corner to see Raph trotting down the hall from the Gym, Leo was slowly heading down the stairs, and Mikey was already digging into the pizza. But the thing that caught his attention was Splinter and Kitty walking out side by side from his study. As soon as his curiosity came it was gone, Don knew jumping to conclusions was stupid, rarely where such things ever true.

The turtles gather quickly at the table, shoving and joking as the collected pizza on their chipped and mismatched plates. Kitty thought the sight was quite endearing until she caught a waft of the food. As quick as a cobra she shoved the brothers aside and instantly drooled at the pizza.

"Can I have some?" She asked her eyes never leaving the food. All the turtles watched her in surprise, her whole body twitched and her tail lashed back and forth behind her. Leo for the first time noticed her showing ribs beneath short creamy fur.

"Sure." Mikey said his eyes wide with confusion before Leo could speak. Without waiting Kitty began eating the pizza with both hands in the strangest ways. After she had shoved down her third slice she froze and dropped the fourth back onto the box untouched. Her hand flew to the small bulge on her slim stomach.

"I'm sorry." She said before dashing for the kitchen sink and hurled into it. Even Splinter flinched as she began to dry heave. After wiping her mouth with her wrist she stood, her cheeks flushed as she turned to face the guys.

"I'm sorry." She repeated and again wiped her face. "Even when I steal I don't eat much." Kitty chuckled before washing her mouth out with sink water and cleaning up the mess.

"You cannot help it." Splinter said breaking the silence, the boys just nodded in agreement. A few minutes later they were all seated at the table, Mikey and Raph chowing down, while Leo, Don and Splinter quietly ate. Kitty stared distastefully at the pizza Mikey had given her after getting sick.

"How do you get all this food?" Kitty said, lifting her eyes from her food to the family around her.

"We order it." Leo said before taking another bite. Kitty stared at him a moment before bursting into laughter. Leo's eyes rose to meet hers and she swallowed the snickers.

"Your serious?" Kitty said in disbelief.

"Ya I put on my costume and order it." Mikey said before inhaling another slice.

"And the humans buy it?!" Kitty exclaimed, astonished by the brothers.

"Mostly." Donnie sighed giving Mikey a sidelong glare, which the youngest returned with a smile. For a moment Kitty just stared at them with frost blue eyes, jaw hanging open. "Why?" Don asked suddenly noticing her face, she seemed to resurface from the depths of her mind as she turned to him. He watched he swallow as she closed her mouth before speaking.

"My sisters have been starving for years." Kitty said her eyes flicking to the others as they lifted their heads before returning to look at Donnie. "Originally their were twenty test subjects. My sisters, Mar, Croc and I were eight of them, I had met the others but Mar, Lotus and I really made a connection. I never met Terra or Meeko in the Dead zone, that's what we called the social room that the scientist used to do social testing. Terra met Lotus and Mar separately from me. I met Fey but was weirded out that she didn't speak or understand English, they did that to her on purpose those bastards, never thought her to speak to test the other Anthro's patience, that's why Fey hates Croc." Before Kitty could continue Mikey piped up.

"I don't get it." He said glancing around to see if he was alone in his confusion.

"Um well one day the scientist decided to measure Croc's patience, so they put Fey in the dead zone and then Croc. You haven't met Croc and that's for the best but Croc is an irritable guy to begin with, so when Fey didn't answer him and seemed to ignore him he got anger. They fought and Croc beat her up pretty bad, even when Meekostarted dating him Fey never tried to make friends with him." She said to Mikey but had the attention of the family.

"So sha choses not ta speak?" Raph asked drawing Kitty's attention to the dark green turtle.

"Yes, we know she's not mute but no matter how much we push she doesn't speak. I think she likes that you have to stop and focus if you want to talk to her. Lotus and Meeko are the best at communicating with her, Lotus especially its like Lotus can read her mind." Kitty laughed at the last part. "Anyways one night Terra escaped from her cage and freed Lotus and Mar. She would have left the rest of us since the only Anthro's she met and liked we're Lotus and Mar but Lotus with her big heart couldn't just leave. So in the end sixteen of us escaped, two died soon after, too dependent on medicine and stuff like Lotus to survive."

"How did Lotus survive?" Splinter suddenly spoke up startling her.

"While Lotus and Terra set people lose Mar thought ahead and stole three flowers. When we were discover we all ran for our lives, once far enough Terra and this male ferret I think was named Storm began disagreeing on where to go. Terra wanted to hide in the sewers while Storm beloved we should leave the city behind. Four followed Storm, Jay some bird that went with them died soon after without his daily dose of poison. They tried to flee into the woods but were instantly shot at, the scientist had guessed that's where we would go. One died in the gunfire before the ran back to the city, tails between their legs. Terra despite Lotus's pleading refused to take them in and chased them out. They soon became so hungry the tried to steal hotdogs from a stand and were spotted. Iris the lab company instantly killed them." Kitty wore a grim look, wincing at the part where Terra turned them away, the memory of their horrified faces rushing back.

"But what happened to Lotus when you escaped?" Mikey asked.

"She began feeling it right away since she has to breathe the stuff, but to her it's not like suffocating she can last longer without the flowers than without air."

"Because it affects her blood stream." Don stated suddenly.

"What?" Kitty slowly asked.

"The pollen affects her blood not her lungs, that's why it takes her so long to recover unlike someone who has been underwater too long right?" Donatello explained smoothly as if it was second hand knowledge.

"Ya." Kitty answered, her eyes scanning over Don's smiling face. She opened her mouth to ask him a question but was interrupted by a noisy Mikey.

"Don't stop now!" Mikey pouted like a small child, his cheeks swelling in a almost adorable way if it didn't aggravate Kitty that she couldn't interrogate Don.

"Ok okay, calm down." Kitty hissed her brows drawing together in annoyance, she was remained somewhat of energetic Meeko, Meeko though had a submissive cuteness where this annoying turtle was loud and bouncy all the time. "Anyways we went through all the escaping stuff and fled into the sewers. At first Lotus seemed fine and since we were scared and stuff no one had a second thought about it. Mar noticed first, he tried to carry her but she refused. Not even seconds later she began vomiting and didn't stop, she even began vomiting...blood." Kitty sounded as if she had been sucked into a far away world, her eyes distant and her voice slow and pained. "I remember Terra bent to touch her and Mar smacked her hand away and picked up Lotus instead. He handed the flowers to Terra and took the lead. At the time I couldn't understand what he was doing, only later did I know. He found the place Lotus lives in now, he told Croc to open and he listened. Mar was everything Lotus isn't, he was the sun, harsh, persistent, strong and unforgiving. Yet the foundation of life, his powerful light touched us all." Kitty paused and placed her face in her hands. No one touched her, sensing she wanted no comfort, they all just stared at their hands to give her a moment. "Lotus was the moon." She continued without lifting her head. "Gentle, loving, beautiful, and forgiving." Kitty seemed to choke on the last word but when she spoke again her voice was strong. "The did share their stubbornness, they could work in beautiful harmony or fight like rabid dogs." Kitty laughed and lifted her head, her creamy cheek fur cut in half by tan tear streaks. "They were such a charismatic pair, but I'm rambling, anyway." She said with a smile that never reached her blue eyes. "Mar laid her down in the middle of the concrete and placed the flowers in front of her face. He shook one violently above her and a few moments later she woke. At first we were relived but then we saw her eyes. The white had turned blood red, so her eyes were just red with a ring of black, there were darker red lines where her vines stood out. And she couldn't see, foam formed at the edges of her lips like she had rabies. She didn't speak but Mar seemed to understand what she needed, he broke off one of the flowers and handed it to her. She did the weirdest thing then, she sniffed it once like I was expecting but then she violently ate it like she hadn't eaten in years. She reached for another but Mar stopped her. Seconds later her eyes slowly began to return to normal. She was safe but it took her a month to recover, Mar refused to leave her side while she was sick like that. Once she was better he instantly began making trips above over and over until he had filled the room with a thick layer of dirt. Tighter the twins built a garden of flowers within three weeks, it was beautiful. Now it just reminds me of Mar, I'm sure it's worse for Lotus, she the one who has to stare at the blooming walls all day." Kitty knitted her fingers together and planed them in front of her nose in a thoughtful position.

"It's a gripping tale, much like my shows." Splinter said and smiled warmly at the cat.

"Does anyone want dessert?" Mikey suddenly said, instantly getting Splinter attention.

"Yes."

"Sure."

"Ya"

"I've got to get back to my work but thanks Mikey, Kitty since you don't seem to have your appetite anymore would you join me for a moment?" Don said as he passed her on his way to his computer lab. Kitty didn't even answer, just stood and walked after the yellow-green turtle.

"That story would have been helpful earlier." Don sighed as he entered shutting the door once she entered.

"I didn't know." Kitty hissed her tail lashing behind her.

"I know." Don said calmly back as he crossed the room to the test tube he had been messing with earlier. He turned off the burner and swished the grey dust around at the bottom. Wordlessly he made his way over to his scale and poured the grey substance into a bowl he had set their earlier. He reached to the left and picked up to hospital mouth covers and tossed one to Kitty. Kitty slipped it on over her ears and walked over to his side. "What is that?" Kitty mewed from his side.

"A concentration of Midnights veil, that's the name of Lotus's flower." Don said as he pulled on two rubber gloves.

"Is it for what we talked about earlier?"

"Yes." Don said offhandedly as he took a small spoon and scooped some on the scale. Kitty watched as he separated the dust into three separate piles. He then pulled a small box from a shelf above their heads, form the box he pulled out a smaller clear plastic box with small clear domed cylinders. "These are the capsules I'm putting her medicine in." Don explained as he scooped the piles into three separate capsules. "In the morning I want you to take me there so I can give them to her."

"Terra's refused access to me."

"I know." Don said without pause causing Kitty to smile.

"Okay." Kitty purred with a small but wicked grin. "Then we'll leave tomorrow when I know they'll be out."

"Good." Donnie said as he finished the last capsule, once he packed them all safely away he removed his gloves and mask, Kitty following. "Their something you should know about." Don said as he turned to face the beautiful cat behind him. "Do you know what Midnights veil stands for?"

"No." She said giving the genius a wary look. "What?"

"Death." Don paused for added affect. "It's one of the most deadly poisons in the world." He sighed before continuing. "The scientist made it into a hybrid between Midnights veil and Witches tears, a plant that was confiscated from the indians by the government in the 1800s, it was used by medicine men to talk to the gods. The men that used it said they could hear the voices of nature and man, could hear the trees whisper and hear thoughts." Donnie watched as Kitty's face morphed into realization as he expected. "They died shortly after, I think they mixed the plants and found something in both Mar and Lotus."

"I think they found a lovely poison and a deadly antidote."

XxXxXxX

Hope that reeled you in good. Sorry but had to do somewhat of a cliffhanger. Please review it drives me to do better. Ps don't worry the boys are going to be more involved soon.

P.S. message me or Review who you thinks going to end up together. I promise it's going to surprise u... Hopefully ;)


	4. Albino Angel

Chapter 3-

"I think they found a lovely poison and a deadly antidote."

"You mean?"

"My hypothesis is that the flowers have given Lotus the ability to read minds." Don stated coolly and wiped his hands together. "It's not just that Lotus genes have a capability with the hybrid that those humans didn't but that her brother had the capability with a hybrid of Silver weed and Glory's sword two plants that are known for their healing abilities and energy enchantments. For some reason the combination mixed with Mar's blood created an antidote to Lotus's poisonous skin."

"Poisonous skin?!" Kitty exclaimed. "You've seen me hug Lotus her skin can't be poisonous!"

"Then why would Mar slap Terra's hand away in your story?" Don asked the confidence never leaving his voice. "Because only at times of stress does Lotus's skin become deadly." Kitty stared at the turtle for a moment before turning away.

"But if Lotus can read minds she would have warned Mar the day he died." Kitty whispered loud enough for Donatello to hear.

"I won't know until I have her here in my lab." Donnie sighed. "That's why you have to take me to her tomorrow."

"Okay." Kitty whispered before heading to the door, it slid open with a groan and slid silently back into place behind her. She looked around and saw no one was in sight, her eyes fell on the cracked iron door to Splinters study. With silent feet she slid over and knocked, her gentle rasps a whisper on the other side of the door

"You may come in." Splinters voice rasped from the other side. Kitty didn't even open it a little farther, just slipped through the dark slit.

"Splinter." She greeted as she took her seat at his side. He was in a meditation position and never opened his eyes to look at her. She wished he would look her in the eye once more and stir something long ago put to rest. Those swirling pools of liquid copper were like cool relief on her fur, fresh rain in a drought and didn't understand why. She has never wished for a father figure before but now all she wanted was for Splinter to look at her like he did when he looked at his sons, was that really it? Was she just craving attention? No,or she would have gone for easy prey like Mikey or Don. Maybe she wanted a challenge, it been too long that she had been refused the attention she wanted.

"What bothers you child?" Splinter mumbled without opening his eyes. What did he say?! She was no child!

"Nothing." 'How cowardly' she scolded herself. "Just wondering where I would be staying for the night." Splinter gave a thoughtful hmm as he sat legs crossed.

"Donatello will sleep with Michelangelo for the night so you may take his room." As he finished speaking his body uncoiled from his position and he opened his eyes. His eyes found hers and she was pinned beneath his powerful gaze.

"Isn't supposed to be the cat pins the mouse, not the other way around?" Kitty smirked shamelessly at Splinter.

"Unless the mouse is clever enough." Splinter answered another answer that didn't encourage nor dismiss Kitty's sudden advancements.

"Are you CLEVER enough? Kitty purred her slim tail brushing Splinters.

"I am not a mouse, the cat must be bold and hungry to face the rat." Splinter unbelievably returned her smirk with a grin of his own. "Are you brave enough Ms. Kitty?"

"Brave and Bold." Kitty purred and wound their tails together.

"The rat is old, but it still bares its deadly fangs."

"Then we'll just gnaw them away." Kitty slammed her lips to his suddenly and he stilled in surprise. She retreated as quickly as she attacked, her pink tongue licking her smirking lips. "Until the rat no longer bites the cat." His warm copper eyes turned to hard amber and his lips curved downward in a frown.

"You are young." Splinter stated and returned to meditation, promptly ignoring her.

"So what?" Kitty hissed and scouted to sit in front of him, her frosty blue eyes glaring at Splinters soft brown eyelids.

"Young and complacent." Splinter did not open his eyes as he spoke.

"Trust issues much?" Kitty teased but frowned when Splinter refused to react. "Hey I'm not going to go away just cause your hiding." Kitty snapped and shifted into a more comfortable position, missing the upward twitch of Splinters mouth. "I can't talk for the both of us if you refuse to answer!" Kitty threatened, her smile apparent in her voice. "You won't like it!"

"Hello Master Splinter." Kitty purred in a low seductive tone, her demeanor changing instantly.

"Hello Ms. Kitty." Kitty said in a mocking attempt at Splinter. "You are quite striking today Ms. Kitty."

"Oh Splinter you spoil me!" Kitty cried in a high pitch giggly voice. She didn't miss his lips tighten at her purposefully lame voices.

"The wise Splinter spoils nothing, like the sun I shall nurture such a lovely flower with sweet light." Kitty proclaimed teasing Splinter for his smilies.

"Wise?" Kitty asked her own Splinter.

"I'am I not?" She asked in a cocky so not-Splinter voice.

"More like..." Kitty paused and noticed a sliver of glistening beneath his left eyelid, was he peeking? "Wiseass." Kitty deadpanned smirking with pride when Splinters lips turned in small smile. It vanished as quickly as it came and Kitty was once again annoyed at Splinters determination to pointedly ignore her. She had news for him she wasn't as complacent as he thought her to be.

"We'll you've stuck around long enough to notice that." She said in the closest voice to Splinter, pointedly glaring at the eye she beloved he was peeking with. Before she could even open her mouth to continue Splinter suddenly came to life and cut her off.

"Long enough for a silly crush too." Splinter giggled in a girly way, mocking the cream colored cat before him.

"The chicken is to old to test new wings." Kitty hissed in her Splinter voice, the laughter gone from her voice.

"Maybe the chicken knows these wings don't have enough feathers." Splinter stated and began to retreat back into meditation. At first she scowled and prepared a smart comeback, then she paused and took a breath. "I'm not just going to evaporate Splinter, I'm a patient hunter I'll catch you sooner or later." With that she gracefully retreated from the room, casting a long look over her shoulder before sliding the door closed.

XxXxXxX

"Ok let's go." Kitty said from the door to Don.

"Be back soon." Don said to Mikey and Raph before following Leo up the stairs to Kitty.

"Are ya sure we shouldn't come?" Raph asked, his hairless eyebrows pulling together as he spoke.

"Ya just stay here, Lotus had already met us and I don't want to overwhelm her." Donnie said as Leo opened the door.

"kay." Raph said before returning back to digging into his cereal, glaring at Mikey teased him from across the table.

"Hurry time is slim." Kitty snapped suddenly her eyes hardening as Splinter joined the breakfast time. Twisting she slipped out of the door, the two brothers glancing at each other before they followed her out.

After an hour they found themselves griping sewer pipes running along the roof. Silently the scouted along the rusty pipes, ears straining for the sound of footsteps.

"Shhh." Kitty whispered from the front and touched Leo with her tail to make him still behind her. Don stopped and trembled under the strain on his muscles, they had been scouting along for over half an hour by now. Leo tensed when he finally heard what Kitty had, three pairs of footsteps growing louder from up ahead.

Shadows fell on the bend in the sewer wall followed by a tired looking Terra, Fey and Meeko. The trio made their way slowly, excruciatingly slow to weakening Don. Suddenly Terra stilled, her forked rouge slowly slipping in and out of her scaly lips.

"Do you smell something strange?" Terra said to Fey who stood waiting patiently behind her leader, Meeko on the other hand shifted impatiently behind Fey. Without a word Fey tilted her head up and took a deep breath, instantly her eyes snapped upwards. Kitty's eyes never wavered as she met Fey's placid stare. Leo and Don tensed in fear, waiting with frayed nerves for Terra to look up. Before Terra noticed Fey returned her gaze to eye level and nodded at the annoyed Iguana.

"Ok let's move." Terra snapped and began once again moving along the sewer wall, her tail sliding across the cement behind her.

Just as the disappeared Don gave a last weary tremble before he slipped and splashed into the dirty water below. Leo instantly released the pipe with his legs and swung with his arms over to the side of the river of muck. Don surfaced and gagged in disgust, reaching out Leo pulled his younger brother to the sidewalk as Kitty landed at the left.

"Okay we'll be safe for at least an hour." Kitty said as she scouted from Don with a sorry smile.

"Sorry Don I know your not great at that." Leo apologized with a small smile.

"Ya whatever." Don teased and shuffled after Kitty, Leo following as they quickly made their way to the chamber. With Leo's help Kitty began twisting the large bar to open the heavy vault door. With a grinding creak it began to separate from its frame, don held the flashlight.

"Terra?" Lotus's confused voice came from inside the chamber. Finally when it was wide enough Kitty and Leo stopped.

"No it's Kitty." Kitty climbed into the chamber, followed by the turtles.

"Kitty!" Lotus cried in delight and welcomed her sister with open arms, she smiled warmly at the brothers as well. "I'm glad to see you two too."

"Lotus, Don here has created a pill that will enable you to live outside of the chamber." Kitty purred and turned to Don to elaborate.

"Yes I made it from the flower you gave me." Don said and pulled the pill case from his bag. Lotus stared at them for a moment before she began laughing. Don and Leo looked up at her in confusion. Lotus turned and began shutting the vault door.

"Nice joke but I need to some help to shut the door." She said from her position to push the door closed.

"No really try it and breath outside." Don said and took her hand in his and placed a single pill into her palm. Lotus stared down at the grey pill her red eyes narrowing on the small item.

"Your serious?" Lotus chuckled her eyes lifting to Don's.

"Yes, and I made sure to balance the amour so it won't be to poisonous." Don said "They should last around twenty four hours, here's two more." Don dropped the rest of the pills into her palm. When he looked again into her eyes he was shocked to find unshed tears glistening in the faint light. Her arms wrapped around Don's neck and she pulled into a tight hug, her cool tears falling onto his shoulder. For a moment Don stiffened before he smiled and returned her hug, her quite sobs pulling on their heart strings.

"Just take the damn thing!" Kitty chuckled and harshly wiped her eyes before Lotus could notice. Laughing Lotus pulled away from Don with an apologetic look before she took a single pill. For a moment she smiled and looked to Don, then looked past the still open door. Before they could say a word she leapt into the sewer and dashed away. Surprised Kitty and Don paused before taking off after her, Leo already after her.

"Wait I don't know how long it takes to kick in!" Don cried and pushed to keep up. Leo reached Lotus's side and couldn't help but smile at the glee all over her face. Suddenly the albino twisted and slammed into Don open armed.

"Thank you!" Lotus cried and tightened her arms around Don.

"Your welcome!" Don choked out and breathed deep when Lotus pulled away.

"Lotus we need you to come with us so Don can make sure the pill is safe and how it works." Don flashed her a look for the lie but Lotus bought it without pause.

"Okay." Lotus smiled and followed the seductive cats lead. Half an hour later they found themselves at the entrance to their home. "Where?" Lotus asked, confusion in her ruby eyes.

"Here." Leo smiled and pulled the third pipe above their heads. With a sudden groan the wall parted for them, opening to a totally new world for Lotus. The albino gasped in awe and Leo's chest swelled with a sudden pride for his home. Don and Kitty just smiled as she stepped in hesitantly, her eyes everywhere at once. Leo grabbed her forearm before she toppled down the stairs, she gasped and regained balance before smiling at her rescuer.

"Watch you step." He gave a small smile and stepped down the steps and waited for her to follow. She did, obediently watching her feet as she took each step. When she arrived at Leo's side she smiled triumphantly up at him. Kitty giggled at her younger sisters adorable reactions to this new plant. Kitty's smile faded and she looked sideways at Don, if the turtle did his job right this would be a new life for all of them. Her eyes lifted to the sound of footsteps from the kitchen and Mikey padded over with an idiotic smile, her eyes snagged on Splinter standing appraisingly from the kitchen table side. Hopefully this would be a new life for more than just Lotus, she couldn't understand what it was but she felt a string connecting her to Splinter.

"Hi dudette my names Michelangelo, but you can just call me Mikey!" Lotus smiled warmly to Mikey's charming grin.

"Hello Mikey, it's nice to meet you." Lotus giggled at his suddenly goofy expression.

"Man Leo!" Mikey said, the eldest flinching instinctively at the glint in Mikey's eye. "You didn't tell me she was this gorgeous!" Lotus's cream freckles on the back of her neck disappeared as a burning blush raced up her neck and dusted her cheeks. In embarrassment Lotus began fixing her tattered loop scarfs that covered her breasts and crotch, she suddenly became acutely aware of her clothing. Apparently so did the three turtles, Don and Leo suddenly grew interested in their three toes and Mikey's whole body turned tomato red.

"Kitty why don't you take Lotus to the showers and we'll find something for her to wear." Splinter said as he slowly made his way over, his welcoming smile directed at Lotus. Kitty tensed and opened her mouth to speak but snapped it closed when she reminded herself who was here. Kitty brushed her tail against Splinters leg as she passed with Lotus in tow.

"Thank you." Lotus turned and bowed to the family who smiled at her polite demeanor. Lotus turned back around to run straight into a warm plastron. Stumbling back she landed on her butt with an thud, she tensed when a large hand grasped her arm and hauled her back to her feet before she could regain her thoughts. She peeked up at her offender and froze upon sight, gold honey were the color of his eyes. Everything else dissolved and she felt tears in her eyes. 'Mar!' She called out her mind reaching out for the warm embrace of his mind. She touched his mind and recoiled instantly, there was nothing welcoming about that touch, this mind was startled by her presence. This wasn't Mar.

Everything came rushing back and she could hear Kitty speaking but didnt understand. Lotus stumbled back and took in the turtle she mistook for her brother. His pupils were shrunk and every muscle tensed in shock, his body was trembling. Veins stood out on his powerful neck that led to a handsome face if it wasn't twisted in confusion, pain, and anger. She stumbled back in realization, she had just broke her own promise. She had damaged a man that had never done anything to deserve it. Lotus gasped as strong arms wrapped around her shell and kept her in place.

"Lotus?" She looked wildly to Leo who stood next to her, his face labeled with worry.

"What did you do to me!" Lotus jumped in surprise as the Mar look alike launched forward and dug his fingers painfully into her arm. She yelped in shock and began sobbing, her free hand clinging to his arm.

XxXxXxX

Raphael shut off the warm spray with a twist to the knob and stepped out of the shower stall. He pulled his towel quickly over his face before continuing onto his body. Once dry he exited the showers and began his way down the hall leading to the living room. Voices drifted to him and he picked up his pace at the sound of a new voice. He rounded the corner only to smack right into someone else. They tumbled backwards onto their butt and flailed around for a moment, dazed. The girl shocked him with her glow, she was so white she reflected all the lights. Slowly he reached and helped her to her feet.

"Sorry bout th-" Raph stilled at the sight of her eyes. They gleamed crimson and seemed so alive against all that white. Suddenly he was startled by a forgiven touch but his body didn't move when he attempted to recoil from it. Physically no one was touching him but his mind suddenly felt warm and images he had never seen before flew into his mind. Then he was cold and in the dark all alone, where was he?! Finally he surfaced from the dark lake of nothing and saw the girl from before tripping of her own feet as she stumbled back, the cat was yelling but Raph didn't pause to take it in. All he could do is see and he stepped forward when Leo stopped her.

"What did you do to me?!" He screamed, but his voice sounded so distant, as if he was talking down a tube. He was seeing two images at once, was he standing in a dark room alone or was the albino the reality. He heard her cry out in pain at his powerful grip and it echoed in both worlds behind his eyes.

"Raph!" Leo shouted but it too sounded distant, as if his brother was standing a mile away not a few inches from him. He felt caws dig into his shoulder but the pain was faint and could not overwhelm the sudden drive he had to touch the girl before him. He tried to move his free hand and couldn't help bug notice it took a lot more concentration then it ever had before. He felt more than one person tugging on his arm but his grim only tightened around Lotus's forearm.

"Please stop!" The albino cried and tears glistened in her beautiful eyes. He let go without telling himself too, and was yanked violently backwards. He found he was on his back and faces blurred above him, voices were just muffled noise. The albino never spoke again or he would have heard her as if she were speaking in his mind. Everything was suddenly an out of body experience, as if he were controlling his body from far away. And the double image, as if he were seeing one world through one eye and a totally different one through the other. The world of the albino and his family were slipping away and the world of darkness was slowly replacing them until all he could see was the dark and hear the empty echo of his presence in this world.

XxXxXxX

Lotus watched in horror as the turtle called Raph began to slip away. Images of her past threatened to break free, she felt the tears on her cheeks but couldn't hear her own sobs. She could see Leo crouched over Raph screaming something, but couldn't hear a whisper. She could see Don checking vital signs even as she knew that Raph was slipping into his subconscious. Her tears grew heavier at the sight of Mikey the turtle that had been so happy and kind a minute ago, petrified to the spot his eye frozen to his brother. This was all her fault, all her fault!

Lotus jumped in surprise when Splinter appeared in front of her and blocked her vision. His mouth moved but she heard nothing. Then like the pop you feel in your ears when you surface suddenly from water she could hear. Kitty was talking in her ear so fast she couldn't make out what she was saying. She could now hear Leo's frantic shouts and Dons movement. Splinter stepped out of her way and she tumbled forward onto her knees at Raph's feet. She slid forward until she straddled his plastron, again the room fell silent and for that she was glad. They had all stopped to stare at the scene unraveling before them.

XxXxXxX

Raph stood in a suffocating darkness, when he opened his mouth he choked on empty loss. Where was everyone, was this a dream? He shivered as the unfamiliar feeling of panic turned to a heavy stone in his stomach. His feet were sinking and he felt icy goo rising up his legs, threatening to swallow him whole. He was all alone in a world where he couldn't feel a single living presence.

Then their was light, and he was curled in a corner. His eyes slowly grew adjusted and he felt an overwhelming relief at the angel before him. She glowed, casting a warm ray of sunlight upon him.

"Come to me." She called and reached out with a kind smile. Raph slowly stood on shaky unused legs and began a slow unsteady walk towards the beautiful albino angel, transparent wings gleamed gold behind her. With every step he grew closer until he fell forward into her arms.

"Look at yourself." The angel whispered and Raph obediently did so, he was startled to see skin and bones. His legs were disgusting toothpicks, and his ribs jutted out with every ragged breath. He watched as the angels fingers traced his ribs and shivered in sudden need to be touched again. His eyes slid closed as her comforting touch continued along his sides. "Your so beautiful." The angel whispered dreamily and Raph's eyes flew open in shock.

The angel stared down at him and her tears splashed on his cheeks. Then she pulled away and he realized he was back in his home. Leo and Don's relived faces replaced the girls who was named Lotus. He felt a warm weight on his hips and sat up so fast that he smacked heads with Leo when the person tried to rise off him. Pain rang in his skull but he sat up completely and wrapped a arm around Lotus to keep her sitting on his hips, his other hand flew to his forehead that throbbed.

"Raph?" He heard Don question but focused on keeping the albino from wriggling out of his grip. Lotus kept her eyes screwed shut so she didn't have to look Raphael in the eye.

"Please let me go." Lotus whimpered and finally stopped struggling. Her hands moving to cover her eyes, and he felt her tremble against him.

"Let go of her!" Raph's eyes slid from Lotus to Kitty who was crouched next to them, her clawed hand digging painfully into his forearm.

"Raphael release her." Raph instinctively released Lotus at the command of his father. And watched as she was lifted from her seat on him, her warmth evaporating with her. He flinched when he felt a hand grasp his arm and looked up into the dark eyes of Leo.

"Come on Raph." Leo said and pulled on his arm. Raph stood but couldn't remove his eyes from Lotus as she was guided by Kitty to the showering hall. When she disappeared from his view he turned to the worried faces of his three brothers and father.

"Uh Raph?" Don asked his eyes swirling with concern. "Do you mind coming to my lab for a moment?" Don seemed to wait for an answer which filled Raph with annoyance.

"Ya whatever." Raph growled and shoved through his brothers and strode angrily to Don's lab, leaving the door open for Don to follow him through. Don paused before he followed his brother and slid the door closed leaving Leo, Mikey and Splinter to themselves. When Don turned around he found Raph pacing angrily, his liquid gold eyes burning with rage on Dons skin.

"What da hell do you want?" Raph growled and Don sighed, at least his attitude was intact.

"Raph you just experienced a mental touch I believe, I'm I correct?" Don asked and tensed when Raph skidded to a stop. Raph sighed then flopped down into Dons computer chair, his hand reaching up to message the bridge of his nose.

"Ya yer probably right." Raph sighed and when he looked again at Don he looked a hundred years older to the genius. Don couldn't help the worry that creeped up his spine but focused himself on the task he had come to accomplish.

"I'm going to need you to explain it to me then." Do said and grabbed a notebook and pen from a nearby table.

"No." Raph stated and stood to leave.

"Raph that girl has lived her whole life in a lonely chamber, if you want to help her do this for me." Don begged and stepped in front of the door, blocking Raph's escape. Raph stilled, he could push Don out of the way easily but his brothers words kept him from it.

"Fine." Raph growled and took a seat in Dons chair once again his yellow eyes following Don as he took a seat on a nearby stool.

"Okay well how did it feel?" Don asked and watched for his brothers reaction. Raph flinched and bowed his head to hide his face from his brother.

"It feels like ya been standing in the dark yer entire life but ya ave been ta focused on dis world that yer content. Then yer eyes open suddenly and ya realize yer all 'lone and ya been suffocating yer 'tire life." Raph looked up and coughed to relieve the tension.

"Uh what happened after that?" Don got out as he scribbled a few things down.

"Uh I saw two places at once, I saw da real world and I saw what I think was da inside of my mind." Raph said and Don watched as his brothers eyes grew distant. "And den the real world began ta slip away, giving way ta da dark place of my mind."

"Yes you began to slip into a coma." Don stated and his pen stilled over his paper his eyes filled with worry.

"Ya well den I felt her mind touch mine again and she was suddenly dare. And she called out to me, she was glowing and so warm dat I couldn't understand how I'd survived in da cold dark before." Raph suddenly grew aware of his brother again and a pale blush creeped up on his dark green cheeks. Don to wore a faint blush, his eyes extremely interested in the notebook.

"What about right now how do you feel?"

"I can 'till feel the dark part of me but its like there's a wall keepin me from focusing on it, if I try ta reach for it I'm redirected and feel a little pain. Its strange whatever she did ta me, I want it fixed. It's like having an itch in the back of yer throat, ya can't satisfy."

"Okay uh I-"

"Don!" Both turtles jumped at the sudden muffled shriek, both on their feet instantly. Don reached for the door but it ripped open before he even touched it. "Don!" Kitty cried tears in her eyes.

"Lotus is dying!"

XxXxXxX

Thank you for reading please review :)


	5. A Petals Touch

**Warning: I have changed the rating to** **M**

Chapter 4-

Lotus felt like her plastron was to tight, her breaths shallow. Raphael was his full name, she learned that when she touched the deepest part of his mind. The starved, anorexic Raph was burned into her eyes, his large child like eyes full of emotion. His normal eyes burned with such powerful emotion that it almost overwhelmed her at first much like Mar.

"Here Lotus." Kitty stopped suddenly and turned, they were in the shower room. Kitty's slim fingers removed Lotus scarves, leaving her nude. Lotus instantly grew self-conscious crossing her arms over her breasts and pulled her legs closer together. Kitty took no notice and turned the knobs until the water ran warm.

"Okay here Lotus." Kitty turned to a blushing Lotus and giggled at her embarrassment. "Sorry, I'll sit in the other stall." Kitty purred and walked around the thin wall separating the stalls. Lotus quickly stepped into the spray and sighed as the warm spray rushed over knots in her neck from the fear she'd felt just moments ago.

"Terra's going to find out your gone soon." Kitty said but couldn't help the smirk that pulled at her lips. "No doubt she'll come stomping over here and make a huge fuss once she gets here." Lotus listened quietly and coughed to clear her throat.

"I deal with her when she gets here, she should be happy." Lotus said and looked at the soap questionably. "I still feel like crying with happiness."

"So do I." Kitty whispered loud enough for Lotus to hear over the hiss of the shower. "But you know she'll take you away from here as soon as she can."

"You make it sound like you can't come with me." Lotus's voice came out strained and Kitty believed it was from stress.

"We'll that's just it Lotus... I like it here, I like these people and I know you got a ruff start first meeting them but they helped out because they could, Terra would never do that." Kitty said and tensed for her sisters response. Lotus sighed at Kitty's words, she liked it here as well but would she be able to convince Terra to let her stay and would the turtles even want her too?

"Me too, I like these people." Raph flashed behind her eyes and she smiled, a small sad smile. "I want to stay here with them and with you." Kitty's heart swelled and she but her tongue to chase away tears. "But they need me Kitty, Fey would follow me anywhere and Meeko just wants us all to be a family. I just don't know."

"I understand, all this pressure shouldn't rest on your shoulders, and I'm sorry that I can do nothing about it." Kitty sighed. "I want to be a family again too, the feud between Terra and me shouldn't affect you, Fey and Meeko but no matter what I can't seem to do anything right." Kitty waited for Lotus to speak but no answer came. "Lotus?" Kitty asked and stood. "If you don't answer I'm going to peek, I'm warning you!" Kitty joked but when no laughter came she scrabbled to the other stall. Kitty shrieked at the sight of Lotus laying motionless on the floor. Kitty acted quickly, pulling her sister out from beneath the spray and listened for breathing.

Lotus never inhaled, Kitty paused just a second before she leapt to her feet and raced out the door.

"Don!" She screamed when she reached the living room, not even noticing the trio that almost leapt from their skin at the dining table. She reached the door in a single bound and ripped open the lab door. "Don!" Kitty sobbed at the sight of the turtle. "Lotus is dying!"

XxXxXxX

Kitty was the first to make it to the showers, Don on her heels. Kitty grabbed a towel and threw it over her sisters nude body before Raph and Leo entered the room. Splinter and Mikey followed shortly after them.

Raph stood deathly still, his breaths shallow and almost nonexistent. His savior, the angel of his mind was here dying on the floor he treads across everyday.

"What's the matter with her?!" He heard Kitty wail and felt his stomach lurch painfully.

"I don't know!" Don shouted silencing the cat, he then returned his attention solely to the dying girl laying before him. "Where are the other two pills?" Don suddenly snapped and Kitty scrambled for Lotus's scarves. She returned with the two pill in hand, offering them to the turtle. Don hurriedly took them from her and opened Lotus's mouth. "Kitty hold he mouth open and tilt it slightly upwards, yes just like that." Don took open pill and shoved it as far as his fingers could reach into her mouth, then messaged her throat to deliver the pill, he repeated this then waited, his whole body hovering over Lotus's. Her ruby eyes snapped open and dilated, her breath came in a huge gasp, her back arching as she did so.

"Lotus!" Kitty cried and pulled the half awake turtle into her slim arms. "Thank goodness." Kitty sighed and rested her forehead on Lotus's.

"Can I lay down somewhere?" Lotus coughed out, the albino gasped in surprise when Raph swept her into his arms from Kitty's. The cat was still in momentary shock before she scrabbled to her feet and followed after the dark green turtle. Leo turned to a lost looking Don, the genius stared at something far away, beyond the shower floor. Leo sighed and shut off the shower before squatting next to his brothers side.

"You okay?" Leo asked and felt Splinters gaze on him. He looked up and Splinter nodded before he hurried Mikey out of the showers along with himself.

"Oh." Don said startled from his thoughts. "Yes."

"You don't look like your alright." Leo said, his brows pulling together from concern. Don peeked over at his brother and sighed, he was never good at acting.

"She could have died just because I didn't think." Don stared intently at his fingers as he confessed. "If I hadn't realized she was running off the poison soon enough she could have died." Now Don turned to stare into Leo's deep brown eyes. "If I make a mistake her death will hang over me the rest of my life." Leo pulled Don into a hug and laughed.

"Don you should bare nothing alone we're a family, just ask for help." Leo chuckled and pulled away. "Even Mikey sometimes has strokes of genius." At this both turtles began laughing before they stood to leave.

"Thanks Leo." Don said, his eyes filled with a long forgotten adoration for his older bother. Leo turned to look over his shoulder and smiled, his cheeks warm with embarrassment.

"Think nothing of it."

XxXxXxX

Raph cradled her close, he could feel tremors rack her body and her lips were stained red with her own blood. She trembled once again and sighed in relief, it appeared to be the last. Kitty was so close he could feel her breath on his shoulder and she sighed as well when Lotus relaxed into Raph's arms. Kitty then slipped in front and led them to the room she has been inhabiting for the past two days. She had been using a discarded futon that was rusty at the hinges. There were two extra rooms besides the boys and Kitty had taken the largest which was the farthest from the turtles rooms. Raph with a unfamiliar gentleness placed Lotus on the open futon.

"Thank you." Lotus rasped, he looked down at her face which was sunken in and her eyes hallow. Had this really been the strong calming presence he had felt in his mind?

"Now can you leave?" Kitty snapped, her narrowed eyes giving him a once over.

"K-kitty!" Lotus gasped but choked a second later on the sharp inhale.

"No it's okay I gotta do somethin anyways." With that Raph turned to leave but stopped when Lotus spoke.

"Please stay!" She choked out and he turned to see her with her cheeks as red as tomatoes, her eyes on the floor. Normally shyness annoyed him but he couldn't find an urge to be angry when he looked at her face, and that disturbed him. Even so he took a seat in front of the futon, his back against its cold metal leg with its chipped black paint. "Thank you." He heard Lotus whisper and ducked his head so Kitty couldn't see the dusting of blush that fell on his cheeks.

"No problem." He mumbled his accent almost making it impossible to understand but Lotus didn't seem to mind. Kitty loudly snorted before looking at the door then back at the pair.

"Don't touch her unless you have to got it?" Kitty hissed and jabbed a finger in Raph's direction.

"Whatever." He mumbled his eyes glaring at her in his constant state of annoyance. Kitty swept her gaze over him before snorting again.

"I'll be back Lotus." Kitty sighed and headed for the door. Once closed Lotus scooted to the edge of the futon, so close Raph felt small wisps of warmth on the back of his head. Her breath smelled creamy and smooth like flower petals, he fought the urge to turn and look at her. He practically jumped out of his skin when felt fingertips brush the crown of his head. He twisted to see her and stared at her bewildered face with her bright red eyes open wide as if she was just as shocked as he was. Her hand was still hovering between them and she suddenly became aware of it and pulled away. Raph couldn't stop the words that tumbled from his lips and groaned inwardly at how uncool he sounded, even with the Boston accent.

"I don't mind." He whispered and slowly returned to the position he was in before. A few seconds ticked past and her hand didn't return, then she spoke in a soft hushed voice.

"May I take it off?" His head spun at what the hell she could have meant then he realized when he felt her fingers slip through his masks tails. His face lit on fire at the shameless thoughts and he just gave one small nod. His breath caught in his throat as her fingers brushed his skin and finally the mask slid into his lap. Then the warmth of her hands were gone and he could breath again. A few minutes ticked by and then gentle fingers traced a small scar at the base of his skull were he had fallen once as a child. Then the tentative fingers began to roam and the traveled upwards then down to his ear hole which she traced with soft touches. Her fingers returned to the back of his skull in a arching motion, then they followed his spine and he shivered as they reached the top of his neck. Instantly her fingers disappeared and he inwardly cursed but bit his tongue when her fingers returned to keep from groaning. She seemed determined to make him react again since she began tracing so softly it tickled then messaging single taunt muscles with one hand. He fought to keep still and silent but when she found a certain knit he groaned loudly and then stiffened as her fingers stilled. Only to groan again when both her hands began to work the knot. He could feel the pressure of her folded legs against his shell, she was in an upright position. He felt like he should tell her to lie down and relax but the magic of her touch only allowed him to groan in pleasure. Then his wrist brushed a bulge beneath to lower of his plastron. His eyes flew open and he leaned forward, away from her touch.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he heard her shift on the futon and groaned inwardly in exasperation.

"No it's not yer fault." Raph strained and thought of mutilated body's and Kitty's hissing face to make him deflate. But he only sprang to life when Lotus crouched in front of him, her eyes burning into his. He pulled his legs closer to block her view of his lower plastron where he threatened to spring free.

"Are you okay?" She questioned her eyes freely roaming over him to check for any affliction. This did no good just turning him on even more. 'What the hell's wrong with you?' He shouted at himself. 'How does this bashful girl have such a powerful affect on you?!' He ore his gaze from her face and tried to think of a way out of this.

"You should be layin down." He said as he noticed her trembling knees, she was weak.

"I'll be fine." Lotus said as if an after thought and ran her index finger over a pale green scar peeking out beneath his knee pad. He shivered and swallowed the moan that threatened to surface when he saw a fire lite up behind her eyes. That's also when he noticed the small towel wrapped around her petite body. Escape, that's all he could think and before he could stop himself he was speaking.

"Lotus I'm hard and I need ta leave." He stunted himself and they sat there in silence for a few moments before she finally reacted.

"Hard?" She echoed and he felt like face palming, he didn't know if this was a good thing or not. All he imagined was Lotus repeating it to Kitty and her sister kicking his ass. Well it couldn't be helped he thought and stood as fast as he could and dashed for the door. Without turning back to her he spoke.

"Sorry... Kitty will be back soon you'll be fine." With that he opened the door and snuck to his bedroom. There he eased into his hammock and thought of every disgusting thing he could, it didn't ease the ache from below. He thought of showering but why go through the trouble? Sighing he lowered his hand and eased himself from beneath his plastron. His shaft was an angry red which reminded him of her eyes, at this he really did face palm. Had he really just compared Lotus's eyes to his dick? But the thought still turned him on and he slowly began stroking himself. He pictured her fingers and how ticklish they'd been, he imagined her tracing all of his scars. Then he imagined her pale pink tongue licking each scar. He couldn't bring himself to imagine anything worse since all he could think of was her innocent face when she said hard. Soon he was drilling into his hand, his lips parted to allow small noises to escape. He arched in ecstasy and cried out, her face with its cute tawny freckles surging forward behind his eyes. He lay panting and swung to his feet, his legs trembled and he thought of her knees before he snatched a hand towel from his weight rack. He wiped his cum off his plastron and sunk back into his hammock. He quickly drifted into sleep, his mouth hung open a sliver.

XxXxXxX

**Ya sorry that wasn't much but I felt like I should end it here. Yes I changed the rating, I planned on doing so since the end of the first chapter but I had to know lol. Hope you** **enjoyed! **


End file.
